My Inari
by Raincloud of Song
Summary: "Can I be your stupid fox?" -Mikaela Hyakuya. 『 Being redone and made into a small series! 』


**A/N:** _ **I have to get this out or I'll die.**_

 _ **I know it's really crappy, but deal with it, okay? Keh.**_

 _ **I'm sorry if there turn out to be any mistakes.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Owari No Seraph (Seraph Of The End).**_

 **XXX**

A male with black hair and emerald green eyes wandered around the famous Inari shrine, spotting a few people here and there as he approached his destination only to be stopped by a male about his age with sky-blue eyes and blond curly hair. His attire consisted of the colors red and white. His clothes looked a little too baggy but it seemed he somehow managed to get around without tripping over the red pants he wore. Yuichiro noticed there were large, red stitches near the ends of his uniform's sleeves and two large slits on either his shoulders, exposing the red fabric underneath.

"Welcome! Are you here to pay your respects to the shrine?"

Yuichiro blinked a few times to rid the blank stare from his face before replying, "yeah. I came to pray that I might soon find a job."

"Is that so?" The blond asked, tilting his head to the side with an extremely bright aura surrounding him. It seemed to affect the shrine, too. The air seemed a bit clearer.

Yuichiro rubbed the back of his neck, sweat-dropping while he nodded.

"I feel the need to get a job before fall hits and all. Stupid Green keeps pestering me about it. Name's Yuichiro Amane," he said.

"Ah, I see. I'm Mi-"

"Mika, Mi-Mika~!"

"-Kaela Hyakuya and the idiot over there," he jerked his head back, to the left, behind him without glancing over his shoulder with an irritated look on his face which quickly dissipated. Now he looked like an expressionless person, "is Ferid."

The said man threw his arms over Mikaela's shoulders while looking at Yuichiro with curiosity, taking in every detail about him.

"Ferid-"

"Who's the princess?~" He hummed.

"T-the what? Excuse me?" Yuichiro asked, choking on his own saliva.

"-go away. Where's Krul?" The blond growled, still not showing any expression on his face.

"She's not here at the moment," he let go of Mikaela just as more members of the shrine appeared behind Ferid who was now facing them.

"..." Mikaela looked over to the three people who arrived before looking back at Yuichiro. "Ignore anything he says. He's batshit crazy."

"Aww, but Mika!~" Ferid whined as Crowley, Horn, and Chess-all three dragged him away.

"Oh, yeah. I have offerings," Yuichiro showed the blond a bag of rice then went back to rummaging through the satchel he brought with him in order to carry the many offerings he brought.

When Yuichiro wasn't looking, Mikaela couldn't help but drool at the sight. He'd brought more than one offering! Two golden fox ears appeared atop the blond's head along with a fluffy white tail. He could barely keep up his transformation. His sky colored eyes sparkled while his tail wagged from side to side like an overly excited dog that was playing with it's owner.

Right when Yuichiro was done searching for the rest of his offerings, Mikaela put more focus into his transformation which caused the ears and tail to disappear. He hoped Yuichiro hadn't seen or he'd probably die. Giving his best, and brightest smile Mikaela quickly chased after Crowley and the other's to give them the offerings Yuichiro gave. He returned, smiling as he watched Yuichiro already attempting to pray for his wish to come true.

Mikaela approached Yuichiro from behind and flung his arms over his shoulders just as Ferid did to him earlier. Startled, Yuichiro blushed lightly as Mikaela nuzzled his cheek, surprised-utterly shocked.

"M-Mika?"

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to hold back anymore," the blond let go of Yuichiro then quickly grasped his hand and dragged him over to an unoccupied storage room. Mikaela closed the sliding door before pouncing on a very confused Yuichiro. It was at that time when Mikaela decided to reveal his ears and tail.

"You're just so cute, Yu-chan! You're killing me."

Before Yuichiro knew it, Mikaela was kissing him, grinding his hips against his, and running his fingers through his obsidian colored hair.

"Mi-ka," he gasped out before the blond fox deity gave him another kiss full of need.

Yuichiro didn't know what to do considering how shocked he was until he moaned into Mikaela, giving the fox enough time for his tongue to roam around Yuichiro's mouth. The male under Mikaela slowly responded with his own tongue battling for dominance against the blond's, but they both knew who the dominant one was.

Mikaela practically ripped Yuichiro's shirt off when he was attempting to slip it off-with his nails he accidentally ripped the black shirt that was rimmed with a lime green color that brought out his eyes. The blond explained to Yuichiro that he simply didn't want to dirty his uniform even though he knew there was a spare one somewhere inside the storage room. After Mikaela again, accidentally ripped Yuichiro's pants-this time his pants-off he casually slid Yuichiro's boxers off.

Yuichiro grimaced due to the cold air hitting his dick. The blond teased the obsidian haired male by rubbing the tip, blowing on it and licking it. The fox simply smiled before getting down to business. The blond fox opened his mouth. He sucked and licked _his_ Yu-chan's dick. Taking him all in at once. Mikaela removed his mouth from Yuichiro's dick, making 'pop'-like sound as he reached the tip. He fondled Yuichiro's balls which made the other male's blush to darken even more as he watched Mikaela's tongue dart out to lick the tip of his throbbing dick. A moan left Yuichiro's mouth as he closed his eyes, alerting the male below.

"M-Mika..." he huffed out.

Mikaela latched his mouth onto Yuichiro's dick again. Seconds after, Yuichiro released his cum into Mikaela's mouth. The blond didn't hesitate when he swallowed his partner's cum, but he did take it in large gulps due to it continuing for a while. When Yuichiro was done, Mikaela got up, licking his lips and swallowing the remains of Yuichiro's cum before giving the said male a sloppy kiss. Mikaela removed his bright red pants and his boxers.

"Get on all fours, Yu-chan.~"

Yuichiro did just that while Mikaela slipped two fingers into the dark haired male's ass, scissoring his fingers for a few seconds before pressing Yuichiro against him. The emerald eyed male moaned as Mikaela slipped his own cock into Yuichiro, earning a handful of moans. The fox considered the amount of pain Yuichiro was in so he went slow at first.

"Mi- _Ah!_ Mika can...ah! Y-you go..fast-Ah! Faster...hnn?"

Mikaela stopped, placed his hands onto Yuichiro's hips and thrust into him with such great force the obsidian haired male had to cover his mouth, afraid people would hear and find them.

"There goes your virginity, Yu-chan," Mikaela purred into his ear while using his right hand to stroke Yuichiro's dick. In a matter of minutes he found the male's prostate.

"Right there...Mika-Ahnn," he moaned out on the verge of cumming for the second time.

Mikaela rocked his hips while humming, encouraging him to cum.

At first Yuichiro tried to resist the urge to cum, but failed and spilled himself all over Mikaela's right hand which was withdrawn so he could lick the cum off his fingers and palm.

Yuichiro moaned and huffed as Mika continuously slammed into him with the same amount of force he did the first time, yet with more speed as he felt himself drawing near. After a few more thrusts Mikaela couldn't keep it in and longer. He gripped Yuichiro's hips tightly while his throbbing cock poured cum into the other.

The two took a break for at least three minutes before cleaning themselves up. Yuichiro whined about how his shirt and pants were ripped. Mikaela just ignored him as he looked around for the spare uniform. He surprisingly found two of them so he gave one to the pouting teen, stripped himself then dressed himself. Yuichiro did the same.

"I have the perfect job for you," he said walking out while Yuichiro slowly dressed himself without doubling over from the pain.

 **XXX**

Yuichiro came out of the room they were in, wearing the same thing Mikaela was.

"I knew you'd look cute, Yu-chan!~"

The male blushed and looked away, "I'm not cute."

"Yes you are. Oh, right! You can work at the shrine with _only me_ Yu-chan.~" The blond beamed with his arms behind his back like a school girl.

"Don't call me Yu-chan!"

"Yu-chan! You called me by my nickname so I can do as I please," he puffed out his cheeks.

"Stupid fox!"

Mikaela forced his own lips onto the tsundere's who responded just like the blond wanted.

"Then can I be _your_ stupid fox?"

"Stupid Mika!"

"I love you too!~"


End file.
